koldovstvoretsfandomcom-20200215-history
Voting Policy
A vote starts after a discussion takes place. Some of those discussions may take place on chat while some may just be an idea of a certain user. During a vote, users are given options. The user is to pick one of the options for what he/she thinks is more appropriate. Some votes are for the adminstration team only, but all users are welcome to add their comments in the comment section. If you can't vote but you have a strong opinion, that doesn't mean it won't effect the way others vote. Voting *Each person is entitled to one vote, nothing more, nothing less. User sockpuppetry to get a second vote will result in an appropriate block. *All votes (with the exception of user right votes) will be held in the Administrator Discussions. *For user right votes, all of the Administration Team must vote within the week. *Most votes are FOR or AGAINST. Users should vote under the section for the topic at hand and sign with four tildes (~~~~). A user may put a comment before their signature if the user wishes. User Rights *For both administrator and rollback positions, a user may nominate themself or another user for the position. **If a user nominates another user, the nominated user must agree to being promoted into that position. *For bureaucrat votes, 90% of the time it will work the same way. (User nominates self or another user) However, sometimes, the bureaucrats may decide that it's best to have a vote between two users, and just those two users. The bureaucrats may pick the nominees if they decide to do so. In this case, users cannot nominate others or themselves. *The administration currently supports 3, 4, or 5 bureaucrats, (3 or 4 for normal operations, 5 for emergency legislation- this is determined by the current bureaucrats) 8 admins, (6 during decreased user activity) and 6, 12, or 16 rollbacks. (6 during decreased activity, 12 during normal editing, and 16 during emergency legislation or high activity) **The RFP Page will say "none required" when we are within 1 or 2 to fill the position. The RFP Page will say "Position Full" when the maximum number is reached. One cannot nominate another user when "none required" is displayed, and one cannot nominate themself or another if the "position is full". *Under normal circumstances, a user would be expected to be a rollback for sometime before becoming a candidate for admin, and the same is expected that a user be active as an administrator before becoming a candidate for bureaucrat. Closing Votes *All votes will be open for one week, unless the administrator who opened the vote has a set amount of time the he/she wants the vote to be open for. This amount of time must be decided and posted on the vote before it starts. *Most votes must end with a 2+ majority. If the voting is tied, the vote will remain open until it the tie is broken (in this case, a +1 majority). If the vote ends with a +1 majority but did not end in a tie, the vote will remain open for the one extra week until the +2 majority is reached or the extra week has been exceeded. Category:Policy